


欺负他2.0

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	欺负他2.0

“求求你……”漂亮的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，上衣已经被撕破了，跪坐在自己身上那个男人居高临下注视着自己，金宇硕害怕极了，连声音都有些颤抖。

“不想我继续的话，你就自己玩给我看啊。”男人的手抚过胸前，停留在乳头处拨弄，扭动身体试图逃脱，却被男人一把捏住了，手指大力地揉捏，“不听话？”男人的声音满是冷漠，金宇硕一动都不敢再动，承受着胸前肆虐的手指，是不是只要自己听话，这个男人就会放过他？

小巧的乳头被男人捏得生疼，又涨又痛，摇着头却不敢说出拒绝的话。

“现在开始，用你自己的手捏自己的乳头。”男人停止了动作，随意将手放在纤细的腰肢上，不紧不慢地下着命令。

屈辱的眼泪流了下来，颤抖的手缓缓伸到了胸前，要在这男人面前做这种事情，想想还是有点不情愿。

“还是你想我继续用手指玩你？”不耐烦地捏捏细腰，男人的声音相当慵懒。

“我自己来！”几乎是立刻拒绝，纤长的手指一下就覆上了胸前，轻轻滑过乳头。

男人喉头一动，言语间却是不满，“用力点啊！”

认命的闭上眼，食指和拇指夹上充血的乳头，重重的捻了两下，刚刚就被那人捏得发疼，现在一用力就疼得更加厉害了，“啊！”不受控制地叫了出来，只一声，又咬紧了牙关。

“你还真是淫荡啊，自己玩自己都能兴奋起来。”亲昵地在耳边说话，可说出来的话却让人不堪忍受。

“不要说了……”金宇硕真的受不了，伸手推拒着男人突然靠近的身子，却没想到男人一下就抓住了他的手，摁在枕头两侧，“看来你还是想我来动手啊。”

“不是的！”急忙反驳也来不及了，男人湿热的唇袭了上来，从脖子开始一点点细细地舔弄。

“不要……”金宇硕哭得更厉害了，那男人太可怕了，必须让他停下来！“我会听话的，你让我自己来好不好？”软声哀求着，恳切地望着微微抬起头的男人。

“真的？”

“真的！”拼命地点头，只要男人现在放过他，他可以听话的。

“那你先把衣服脱了吧。”男人直起了身子，仍然维持坐在金宇硕身上的姿势，但是起码已经不再做猥亵的动作了。

金宇硕很听话地立刻就脱掉了上衣，瓷白的身体就这样展现在男人的面前。男人的眼睛瞪的大大的，吞咽口水的声音非常明显，难堪地把头转过去不想与他对视，纤细的手指又摸索着来到了胸前，狠了狠心捏住了双乳不停揉搓，可怜的乳头颤颤巍巍地在男人的视线里越来越挺立。

“好乖。”男人满意的给了肯定，金宇硕更加卖力了，甚至开始拉扯乳头。

“你真有天分，宝贝。”男人赞叹着，却又不满足于眼前的美景，“现在脱掉裤子吧。”

男人的话让金宇硕忍不住回头望了过去，对上男人露骨的目光，金宇硕咬着嘴唇，又恐惧又无可奈何。

男人已经从自己身上下去了，坐在一边抱着双臂等待，知道这个男人不达目的誓不罢休，金宇硕咬咬牙，脱掉了黑色的运动裤。

“内裤也脱了。”

“你！”忍不下去了！太过分了！泪水再一次涌了出来，那残忍的男人又开始威胁，“我帮你脱也可以，那接下来我是一定会做到底的。”

男人的话无疑是颗重磅炸弹，金宇硕太绝望了，挣扎了几秒钟还是乖乖脱掉了自己的内裤。

“真美……”几乎是第一眼看到赤裸的下体，男人就发出了欣赏的赞叹声，“自慰给我看，快点！”男人很是急切，金宇硕有些犹豫。

“啊！”乳头猝不及防地被男人有力的手攻击了，金宇硕哭喊出声，“好痛！求你放手！”

男人一言不发继续在伤痕累累的乳头上肆虐，金宇硕还是妥协了，“我给你看啊！”

男人闻言停下了动作，“快点！”催促的声音让金宇硕无法思考，绝望地握住了自己的性器，上上下下开始套弄起来。

“用力点！”男人不满地指示，金宇硕屈辱地想立刻死掉，却又无法反抗这恶魔般的男人，只得听话的加大力道摩擦。

手里的阴茎越来越涨大，也顾不得此刻有个变态男人正在欣赏，金宇硕逐渐迷失在欲望的海洋里。

“唔……”黏腻的呻吟逸出了嘴边，金宇硕已经彻底无法思考了，手指的动作愈发猛烈，大腿因为过度的欢愉张开了，一下下蹭着身下的床单，脑子里有个念头慢慢侵蚀着，要是，有人能帮帮我就好了。

“啊！”动作越来越快，金宇硕的大脑也越来越混沌，只知道跟着欲望进行，不自觉地将大腿屈了起来，微微抬起腰肢向上顶弄，粉色的小口就这样毫无保留的出现在那男人面前。

“妖精！”那男人低声咒骂，金宇硕居然觉得这两个字让他立刻血脉贲张了起来，分出一只手又放到了胸前，乳头被冷落的太久了，空虚感一阵阵地袭来，狠狠捏住那红肿的小肉粒，痛却带来了蚀骨销魂的快感，“啊！”金宇硕尖叫着，就这样射了出来，一瞬间，那男人的胸口，小腹上，都沾上了精液。

刚刚还在旁观的男人终于忍不住了，大力扯着纤细的脚踝把人往自己身上拉，“你明明就很爽嘛。”

高潮过后的大脑一片空白，男人的手指就这样插进了紧致的甬道，金宇硕的大脑也是在这一刻重回了身体，“不要！”蹬着腿想挣开体内的手指，却被扣住了腰动弹不得。

“你想要的，宝贝，你自己也能玩得这么好，我帮你的话，你会更舒服的。”手指不停地变换角度扣弄，金宇硕已经哭得泪眼朦胧了。

“你骗我……”刚刚还说我听话就不做的，“我骗你什么了？”男人笑着，“我什么都没答应你啊小傻瓜。”

金宇硕呜咽起来，男人却丝毫不受影响，手指继续搅弄，似乎是在寻找什么，突然，手指划过一颗凸起的点，金宇硕一下就瞪大了眼睛尖叫起来。

“是这里吧！”男人兴奋极了，看金宇硕的反应就是这样没错了，手指向着那颗凸起点不断拨弄，金宇硕完全迷失了，“啊！啊哈！”呻吟的声音越来越大声，小穴也开始有频率地收缩，适时地又加入了一根手指，没想到刚进去就被那急切的小口吞入了。

“你的身体也太适合被男人操了吧。”这样的尤物，第一次做就能这么主动地用下面吞吐，都没人教就能无师自通，真让人不得不为之喝彩。

金宇硕早就没有任何理智可言了，身体里的手指太舒服了，每每抽出去一点就极为可惜，想把它留在身体深处，只能用小穴去吸附，可是，还不够，空虚感逐渐上升，金宇硕不知道该怎么办才好，终于用大腿夹紧了男人的手臂。

“宝贝，别着急啊。”男人又笑了，你怎么比我还急，刚刚还一副心不甘情不愿的样子呢。

“快……给我……”金宇硕已经胡言乱语了，“求你……嗯……哈啊……给我……”

男人的手指又开始轻轻拨弄金宇硕的小乳，可金宇硕显然不满足于这样的轻触，摁着男人的手在胸前用力地摩擦，“唔……帮帮我……”

“怎么帮？”男人明知故问。

“捏……捏我的乳头。”配合的捏住了红肿不堪的乳头，“啊！”金宇硕仰起了脖子双眼迷离。

再也忍不住了！撤出手指把自己充血的阴茎插进了那迷人的小洞里，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”金宇硕激动得要从床上弹起来。

男人插得又深又重，每一下都想进到最深处，金宇硕手脚并用攀附在男人身上，“金曜汉……你混蛋……”

“我这么卖力你还舍得骂我？”男人快速挺动腰，看着身下的漂亮人儿泪流满面，心情好得一塌糊涂，一把握住微微挺立的粉色柱体来回套弄，金宇硕是真的疯了。

金曜汉加快了抽插的频率，手上的动作也跟着一起变快了，金宇硕整个人都呈现了一种暧昧的粉色，大腿勾着对方的腰，脚趾头蜷缩了起来。

“真想操到你怀孕。”低沉的话语在耳边响起，小穴就被一阵又一阵的热浪喷射得满满当当，甬道剧烈收缩，金宇硕也跟着射了出来。

“啊！”嗓子都叫哑了，大脑完全被欲望掌控，金宇硕无力地望着金曜汉眨了眨眼睛。

“你是在邀请我吗？”金宇硕就那样躺着，漂亮的大眼睛一眨一眨，微微喘息，光看着就让金曜汉血脉喷张，疲软的性器抽出湿热的小穴，金曜汉跪坐在金宇硕胸前，手指慢慢抚上美丽的脸庞，滑过微微张着的小嘴，食指伸了进去，撩拨着柔软的舌头。

“唔！”金宇硕显然是拒绝的，摇着头就把手指赶了出来，“你走开啊！”嘶哑地声音带着哭腔，金宇硕感觉恶心透了，这个男人怎么可以这样可怕，可是更可怕的，是那个居然会迎合他的自己。

“爽过就翻脸不认人了？”刚刚不是挺配合的吗？

“我没有！”眼泪不停往下掉，否认的声音越来越大声，不知道是为了骗过谁。

“刚刚还在求我操你呢！”真不乖，要是一直那样该多好？

“你卑鄙！”那男人的阴茎就这么垂在自己胸前，腥热的气味逐渐往鼻尖冲，金宇硕真的崩溃了。

“看来你真的很欠管教。”一把捏住小巧的下巴，挺起腰杆把性器送入了那张红润的小嘴。

“唔！”金宇硕拼命挥着手打在男人的胸口，金曜汉却完全不受影响，不断地在口腔里抽送，男人的精液和自己的体液，一股脑都在嘴里蔓延开来，阴茎插得很深，几乎要顶到喉咙口，金宇硕终于彻底放弃了挣扎。

不知道插了多久，直到男人释放在他的口腔里，甚至还有些从嘴角流淌下来，顺着漂亮的脸庞滑落，金曜汉看到痴迷了，金宇硕那么美，而他美丽脸蛋上挂着的，是自己的精液，有了这个认知，金曜汉更愉悦了，“你真美。”

“这是强奸你知道吗？”金宇硕望着天花板，眼神里看不出情绪。

“强奸？”金曜汉笑了，“宝贝，一厢情愿是强奸，你情我愿就是做爱了。”慢慢往后移动，打开修长的大腿放在腰间，对准湿滑的小口稍稍用力就挺了进去，“来，我们再来复习一次，什么叫做爱。”

身体是没有办法背叛生理需求的，金宇硕也知道，他实在抗拒不了金曜汉了，抛下羞耻心搂紧了身上的男人，既然如此，那么就干脆一起上天堂吧。

“老婆，你真好！”发泄过后的男人像个小孩，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在纤细的脖颈间，“我们下次玩点别的吧？”

“玩什么？”伸手揉揉那颗脑袋，金宇硕一脸宠溺，是的，就是太爱这个男人了，所以他说想玩角色扮演的时候就答应了。

“sm？”犹疑地开口，偷瞄着漂亮人儿的反应，刚才还轻轻揉着自己脑袋的手瞬间移到了耳朵，大力一扯，“想都不要想！”


End file.
